onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Doflamingo
Revoked Shichibukai? So after 792, it's clear that he is no longer a Shichibukai, correct? He was arrested, hauled off by the marines. This is pretty much what happened to Crocodile. The narrator even says it's a "downfall". I think it's safe to say that Ol' Doffy isn't a Shichibukai. 15:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Not seeing any need of discussion at all. Hasn't been stated yet. With Crocodile, Tashigi explicitly revoked his status under the authority of the Marine HQ. 15:26, July 3, 2015 (UTC) But he's chained up, why would he be chained up? Joekido (talk) 15:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Because it's obvious that his status will be revoked. But it has't been yet. Same as Law still being a "tentative" Shichibukai. 15:31, July 3, 2015 (UTC) So what are they gonna do, let him go? I think arrested by the Admiral who's stated goal is the removal of the Shichibukai system is a pretty god indication that he is no longer a shichibukai. 15:36, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I just said that they're obviously gonna revoke his status. But haven't yet.. The same applies to Law and he's still a tentative Shichibukai. 15:39, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Doflamingo is still a shichibukai, but his status will be revoked later on, as Kage said. Wait until the Marine HQ officially revokes his status as a shichibukai, then we can change his status on the article. 16:51, July 3, 2015 (UTC) So to say, wait till next chapters. 17:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes that's the point. It has to be made official before we can state anything. Plus we never know what will happen. Like him somehow getting away or them keeping him on for some weird Oda reason. SeaTerror (talk) 17:43, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I agree with waiting. Same thing for Riku being a king actually.... 21:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I still think the act of arresting Doffy is enough to BE the declaration of his dismissal, but since I'm a patient man, I'll wait. If this is still undeclared a 2 chapters later, I'll start this up again. 04:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) = Missing personality traits, characteristics etc? I find that their are some personality that are missing, such as Psychopathy, Narcissism, God Complex, Messiah Complex, Pettiness, Childishness, Immaturity, Petulance, Vanity, a complete refusal to take responsibility for his actions and/or accepting when things are beyond the pale, Corrupt, Childlikeness, irresponsibility, Greediness, Lust for power, power-hungry, trying to be blameless, bratty, dismissiveness, extremely ambitious, selfish, self-cemtered, vicious, snobbish, snotty, shallow, close-mindedness, egoist, egoistic, egocentric, narrow-mindedness, pathological manipulation, egoism, childlike, egomanical, megalomanical, complete untrustworthiness, completely unsympathetic and nonempathetic, delusional, cruel, uncaring, manipulative, a habit of sticking his tongue out when he is either excited or happy, spiteful, possesive, etc etc.JustaNobody (talk) 22:04, August 8, 2015 (UTC) JustaNobody (talk) 22:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) JustaNobody (talk) 22:28, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ehm wtf? Is this a joke? Grievous67 (talk) 22:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) No because he really does have these personality traits and mental ills, and he has more often than not shown these traits in full.JustaNobody (talk) 22:57, August 8, 2015 (UTC) We've included pretty much all of those. His personality section is too long as it is. 23:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I see.JustaNobody (talk) 00:07, August 9, 2015 (UTC) How about just of them then? Namely, sticking his tongue out and pettiness? Will just those ones do fine?JustaNobody (talk) 02:49, August 9, 2015 (UTC) How about him no longer saying anything about the New Age after the time skip? The rest is too long and does not need to be added Joekido (talk) 04:56, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Flintlock So Doffy's flintlock keeps changing design. When he first pulled it out on Law, it was obsidian black with gold plating. In the Episode 706 flashback, it's a regular with silver plating. Even in the corresponding chapter, when we see him using it shooting his father, it has a design to a regular flintlock. Later, when in the manga flashback where Trebol gave it (along with the Ito Ito no Mi) to him, it is obsidian black once again. What should we do? 06:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :And then later, in Episode 706, the plating turns gold, but the barrel remains normal metal, without the obsidian black. Are we talking about different pistols here? 06:47, August 23, 2015 (UTC) It's either error or just different pistols. Since we can't prove it's mistakes, let's just say they're different pistols. It's not beyond belief that he has more than one. 10:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Supernova, I mean, it's hard to believe it is precisely the same gun. For example, Doflamingo has changed glasses several times. From black, to spiky black, to purple to red. Grievous67 (talk) 12:07, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Different guns. 04:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC)